The main objective of this contract is to identify and demonstrate novel approaches for delivery of drugs by intravenous route of administration. Typically, the contractor will develop unique formulations for intravenous delivery of insoluble and/or unstable drugs that are not amenable for conventional formulations. The contractor will carryout the necessary preformulation development studies including determination of solubility and stability profiles, and stability indicating methods. One the formulation development is completed, and a suitable vehicle is identified, the contractor will evaluate the drug vehicle system for physical and chemical stability, sterilizability and compatibility with blood cells and plasma. Acute toxic properties of the vehicle will also be determined, typically in mice. The contractor will supply to NCI small quantities of the dosage form for evaluation for efficacy and toxicity in rodents. It is expected that both anticancer and anti-AIDS compounds will be evaluated, and that a small number of compounds will be assigned each year.